Don't Take the Girl
by accioweasleys4
Summary: George and Fred finally meet Luna Lovegood when they are eight year's old. They are certain that girls have cooties at that age, and they don't think that'll ever change. Inspired by Don't Take the Girl by Tim Mcgraw.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This story is inspired by the song called Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. The twin's are eight here like the boy in the song. It'll be a collection of drabbles and one shots for George and Luna. This was written for the Achieve that Outstanding (Fanfiction O.W.L. Challenge) with green for my prompt, the genre challenge with family for my genre, and the procrastination competition. It has 199 words for the 200 words requirement in the Achieve that Outstanding Challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song this fic is inspired by.**

* * *

George and Fred were going for a walk with the rest of their brothers and their father one day. That day had been a man's day only, and they had spent the day exploring the woods and playing in the green meadow. It suddenly started raining, and their father told them it was time to go.

"Aw, dad. Can't we stay here for five more minutes?" Fred begged as thunder and lightning shook the ground.

"No son. Your mother is probably already worried sick." The Weasley brothers grumbled, but they followed their father anyway.

George suddenly spotted a young girl with blonde hair. "Hey, dad. Shouldn't you tell her to go home? You said _we_ couldn't be out here."

Mr. Weasley frowned when he saw the girl. "That's Luna Lovegood. Come on, we should take her home."

The twins suddenly looked stricken. "But dad, she's a girl. She has cooties. Does she have to come with _us_?" Fred asked, voicing George's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, boys. I know you don't want a girl to ruin our day, but it's the right thing to do. You'll change your mind about girls one day."

"Doubtful," George muttered as Fred nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: This chapter is written for the genre challenge with the prompt Hogwarts Express, and the achieve that outstanding challenge for the dreadful entry. It has 108 words for the maximum word count requirement. Luna Lovegood was my prompt. It was also for the Procrastinator's United Competition. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This takes place when Ginny and Luna are starting Hogwarts.**

* * *

The twins were on Hogwarts Express when they saw Ginny sitting with Luna Lovegood. "Luna's starting Hogwarts this year too. I wonder what House she will be in?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. Do you remember when we thought she had cooties?"

George shook his head in amusement. "We didn't know any better. That was the last time we listened to Bill."

* * *

"Lovegood, Luna!" George found that he was nervous while she was being Sorted. He didn't know her well, but she had been to the Burrow often.

The Sorting Hat interrupted his thoughts."Ravenclaw!"

"At least she's not in Slytherin," Fred said in relief. George nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	3. Luna's Hat

**A/N: I am skipping ahead to the fifth book because I wanted to. My prompt for the outstanding challenge was the emotion surprise. Written for the Achieve that Outstanding O.W.L. Challenge, the Pride and Prejudice Challenge, and the Procrastination Competition. Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it isn't mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was time for the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin, and George always was more nervous against them. He straightened up in his seat when he saw Luna walk over to the Gryffindor table.

He wasn't the only one paying attention to her this time. Many people were staring at her and laughing. George narrowed his eyes at them, but they didn't pay any attention.

George saw that she had managed to make a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head. A grin appeared on his face when he watched her demonstrate the hat to Harry. He jumped in surprise with the others when it roared, and she started to walk away.

"Hey, Luna!" George called out, causing Fred, Lee and Angelina to give him curious looks. Luna gave him a questioning look when she turned around, and he smiled as he nodded at her head.

"Nice hat." Luna blushed, and George turned back to Fred and his friends. Fred was still looking at him skeptically, but he ignored him and pretended to be fueling up for the game. He had to hide the fact that he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	4. Don't Take the Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! I used to be Sydrianfan4ever. This is my first update under my new penname! This was written for the Wand Wood Challenge (Ash- Write about a Gryffindor…. George is a Gryffindor.) The Spell, Curse, and Charms Challenge (Expecto Patronum- Write about a favorite Weasley. I know this is sort of the opposite of happiness, but it fit the Weasley alternative!) and the Disney Character Challenge (Sneezy- write about George Weasley.), and the Drabble a day challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Fred came over to George one day and looked like he had some bad news to share. George gave his brother a concerned look. "What? What's wrong? Is anybody in our family hurt? Did Harry, Ron and Hermione get caught?" He knew that Fred would be devastated if something had happened to Hermione.

"No…everybody in our family is fine. So are Harry and Hermione, as far as I know. It's Luna."

George felt like his walls crashed down then and he widened his eyes. "What about her?" he asked after a moment, though he had a feeling that he already knew.

"The Death Eaters took her off the train on the way home for Christmas break. Neville and the others tried to stop them, but they couldn't."

A moan escaped George's lips, and he buried his head into his hands as he sank down to the floor. How could they take his Luna? His sweet Luna? They were best friends now, but he knew he had feelings for her as well. He had actually been planning on seeing her over Christmas, but now it looked like he wasn't going to see her for awhile.

He couldn't let himself think of her being dead soon. "Don't take her away from me…. Please," he muttered helplessly to nobody in particular.

Fred knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Georgie. Luna's strong though. She'll make it out somehow."

George nodded, though he felt hollow still. His feelings took over him, and he buried his head into Fred's shoulder. They didn't hug each other much anymore, but after a moment his twin wrapped his arms protectively over him and muttered soothing words while George replayed every memory he had with Luna. Now he just needed to hope that he would get a chance to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: I can't seem to write about Luna being in a happy relationship. I'm sorry this has a little angst.**


End file.
